Incomplete
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ada kata yang kurang diantara keduanya, ada kata yang belum tersampaikan, hingga perasaan yang ada tak lengkap, namun kehadiran bunga itu memberikan sebuah ikatan samar yang mereka sebut sebagai janji. Janji benang merah yang berasal dari kesetiaan bunga veronica [For SIVE 2016—Say it with flower!] & [H(Late) Bday fic for Yola ShikaIno]


Terimakasih banyak untuk semua orang yang sudah suka rela mau menyempatkan diri menyemangati semua ff yang pernah Floo buat.

Buat White Azalea— _neechan,_ yang dengan sabar menjawab hal–hal aneh yang Floo tanyakan, yang mau ngeladenin kegilaan Floo, dan nyemangatin Floo dan selalu memberikan _support_ untuk bisa percaya diri dengan ff sendiri.

Buat Yola Shikaino— _neechan,_ yang dulu menyempatkan diri membimbing pendatang baru seperti Floo sampai akhirnya Floo berani ngepost ff 'Rewind' dan segera dapat _review_ dari kalian berdua.

Saya bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian berdua dan bisa menjadi satu dari banyaknya bulu _Guardians._ Mungkin keberadaan kita tak sebanyak fans dari fandom lainnya, namun saya yakin tiap satu bulu yang terikat benang merah akan mengembangkan sayap ShikaIno untuk tetap terbang lebih tinggi lagi. _*ini curhat ya? XD_

Bagi yang sudah pernah menonton anime lama berjudul Inuyasha pasti ngerti maksud kastil disini 'kan? Floo juga kurang yakin ini masuk dalam zaman edo apa bukan, tapi ya selamat menikmati.

Well—Happy SIVE 2016!

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present.**

 **Incomplete**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, & Death** **—chara** **.**

 **Warning : Typos, Ooc, and Crack pairing.**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!**

 **Spesial dedicated for :**

 **H(Late) Bday Yola Shikaino—nee.**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Mind / Veronica.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Umurku sudah 16 tahun," sosok bermahkota pirang dalam balutan kimono resmi itu terlihat membuka suara, ia merupakan Nona mudaku—kini tengah duduk beralaskan bantal sutra di roka depan kamarnya._

 _"Aku akan segera dinikahkan, Shikamaru," Nona mudaku menatap jauh keatas langit, matanya menunjukkan ketidak relaan tapi wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa itu._

 _Aku terdiam memikirkan kata yang tepat untuknya._

 _"Oh, selamat Hime—sama"_

 _"Apakah," ia berpaling menatapku, bibirnya bergetar. "Apakah kau mau ikut denganku kesana?,"_

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul,_

 _menatap langit biru diatas sana yang tertutupi selimut awan yang tebal._

 _Nona Ino menatapku, ia terlihat menunggu jawabanku._

 _Lalu waktu berlalu, dan aku lagi–lagi tak menjawab pertanyaannya...seperti waktu yang berlalu sebelumnya._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Shikamaru, kau darimana?,"Ino menatap pria bermata kelam itu dengan tatapan kesalnya. Bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan umpatan pada sosok yang baru saja tiba diruangan miliknya.

"Maafkan aku Hime—,"

"Ino!," potongnya cepat. "panggil aku Ino,"

"Tidak bisa—,"

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja," ujarnya keras kepala—akhir-akhir ini Ino makin tak bisa mendengarkannya memang.

"Tetap saja aku tak diizinkan melakukannya, kau adalah majikan—,"

"Aku bukan majikanmu Shika! Panggil aku Ino! I—N—O!,"

"Tapi Hime—,"

"Kubilang Ino!,"

Shikamaru mendengus sebal dan kemudian berkata dengan nada keras, "Ino!,"

Srak!

"Apa?,"

 _Fusuma_ ruangan Ino terbuka sesaat setelah suara bentakan itu tercipta, menampilkan sosok Yamanaka Inoichi yang menatapnya dengan murka. "Beraninya kau memanggil anakku dengan cara seperti itu!," serunya lalu memukul pipi Shikamaru dengan kuat.

Ino terkesiap melihatnya "Chichi— _sama_ ," Ino segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

Shikamaru terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, wajahnya tepaling karna kuatnya daya pukul yang Inoichi berikan padanya dan seolah tersadar ia segera berlutut dihadapan Inoichi, "maafkan kelancangan saya, Inoichi— _dono_ ," ia menundukan kepalanya dalam–dalam.

Inoichi menghela napasnya melihat Ino yang sudah berada disisinya dengan tatapan memelas."Shikamaru, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, tapi aku ingin kau memperlakukan Ino sebagaimana yang seharusnya, Ino adalah anakku,"

 _—atau lagi majikanmu._

Shikamaru menyahut dalam hati dan kembali menganggukan kepalanya dalam."Saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

"Bagus," ujar Inoichi kemudian "sekarang berdirilah dan tinggalkan kami,"

Shikamaru berdiri dan membungkukan badannya pada Inoichi dan juga Ino yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Shikamaru segera bergegas pergi dari sana, dan samar–samar ia bisa mendengar suara Inoichi yang mengatakan soal pernikahan Ino.

Shikamaru sampai dihutan belakang kastil Yamanaka dan berjalan menuju pohon akasia besar yang tumbuh liar disana—ia suka menghabiskan waktunya disini akhir–akhir ini, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi punggung Shikamaru sudah menyentuh tanah disekitar pohon tersebut. Mata kelamnya memandang langit yang tertutupi gelungan selimut awan sedangkan tangan kirinya berubah menjadi bantal yang disimpan dibelakang kepalanya.

Ia merilekskan tubuhnya sembari menutup kedua matanya erat–erat, namun bayangan Ino yang mengantungi benaknya membuatnya tak bisa larut dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru hanyalah pengawal putri semata wayang di kastil besar dan megah itu. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pedagang, sedangkan ibunya adalah pelayan setia pemilik kastil sejak dulu.

Itu sebabnya ia ditunjuk sebagai pengawal Nona muda Yamanaka sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Namanya Yamanaka Ino, anak dari Jendral militer ternama pimpinan samurai didaerah ini yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia cantik, anggun, lembut dan berkepribadian luhur, sosoknya mempesona dan anggun, tutur katanya terjaga dan ia benar–benar cocok disebut sebagai sosok putri bangsawan.

Tapi kenyatannya berbeda karna bagi Shikamaru, Ino tak lebih dari sosok anak berumur 4 tahun yang masih suka meloncat kesana–kemari dihadapannya. Meskipun umur mereka sama—Shikamaru masih bingung kenapa Ino terkadang terlihat lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dirinya. Ia suka merengek manja padanya, ataupun berteriak yang memekakan telinga dan membuat seluruh isi kepala Shikamaru berputar–putar rasanya.

Dan lebih aneh lagi karna Ino hanya melakukannya saat berdua dengan Shikamaru jadi tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang sikap gadis itu, dan ketika gadis itu berhadapan dengan orang lain ia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sosok dewasa yang membuatnya terkagum—kagum.

Ah, tidak ia bukan sekedar kagum tapi juga suka—atau bahkan ia jatuh cinta sejak dari awal ia melihat mata jelaga itu menatapnya dan bertanya.

 _"Kau Shikamaru?,"_

Ia yang hanya rakyat biasa namun malah menaruh perasaan pada orang terhormat seperti Ino, meskipun itu salah Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencegahnya.

Sudah jelas alasan bahwa ia tak akan mau ikut dengan sosok cantik itu ke tempat suaminya 'kan? Apa yang harus Shikamaru lakukan kalau nanti ia harus melihat wanita itu tersenyum bahagia bersama suaminya kelak yang bernama Shimura Sai tersebut dan kemudian eksistensinya terlupakan perlahan–lahan? Meskipun Shikamaru tak bisa menentang perkataan Ino, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan akal sehatnya kemudan ikut tinggal disana, itu sama sja bahwa Ino tengah membunuhnya dengan racun pelan–pelan, lebih baik tarik saja katana yang menggantung dipinggangnya dan segera menancapkan dijantungnya.

 _Ya, itu lebih baik._

Pluk.

Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu membasahi kepalanya dan ketika ia mendongak, butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit dengan banyaknya.

Salju pertama telah datang, membekukan atmosfir disekelilingnya dan juga...turut membekukan hatinya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

"Shikamaru," Ino menerjang tubuh yang baru saja membuka fusuma ruangannya.

"Kau kemana saja bodoh! Apa kau tak tahu bahwa diluar sana ada badai salju?," ia terisak didada pria itu, Shikamaru hanya terdiam menatap surai pirang yang bergerak dimainkan angin yang menyelinap dari jendela didekat _roka_ yang terbuka. "Aku tadi keluar sebentar," ia berucap dan kemudian menyelipkan sebuah mahkota bunga berwarna ungu tua dengan empat kelopak yang terbuka sempurna ditelinga Ino. "Begini lebih baik,"

Ino tak menjawab perkataan Shikamaru, sebaliknya ia malah mengajukan sebuah permintaan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Shika," pintanya kemudian. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian memaksakan pelukan itu terlepas. "Dengar Ino—,"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?," tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu," Ino menggeleng "tapi saat kudengar kau tak pulang setelah berjam–jam aku jadi cemas, aku takut kau membenciku karna tadi kau dipukul oleh ayah" akunya, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya "tak apa," ia menjawabnya dengan nada pelan.

"Maafkan aku Shika, aku tak tau kalau ayah akan—,"

Shikamaru kembali menggeleng "sungguh aku tak apa,"

Ino menyentuh lebam biru disudut bibir hingga mencapai rahangnya Shikamaru, meskipun memukul bahkan membunuh orang adalah hal yang wajar untuk ayahnya, Ino yakin ayahnya tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada Shikamaru diwaktu lalu.

"Maaf—,"

"Hime— _sama_ , bolehkah saya masuk?,"

Shikamaru segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Ino.

"Siapa?,"

"Ini saya, Yoshino,"

Shikamaru menghela napas dan berbalik menuju shoji yang terbuka lebar, dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan sang gadis sembari ditemani butiran salju yang berjatuhan.

"Masuklah," Ino menjawab dengan suara bergetar, Yoshino muncul dengan membawakan lipatan bertumpuk kain Kimono dari balik fusuma dan mendapati Shoji kamar Ino terbuka lebar.

"Silahkan bersiap–siap Hime, Sai— _sama_ dan Danzao— _dono_ akan segera tiba,"

Ino kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil lipatan itu dari tangan Yoshino. "Bisakah kau membantuku?,"

Yoshino hanya menampilkan senyuman simpulnya, "tentu saja,"

"Terimakasih,"

Yoshino bisa merasakan kesedihan Ino mengisi ruang hatinya. "apakah ada sesuatu yang tak berkenan merisaukan anda?,"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada Yoshino,"

"Kudengar anak saya telah memperlakukan anda dengan tidak hormat, maaf—,"

"Jangan minta maaf!," cegah Ino langsung,"kumohon jangan meminta maaf, itu salahku," Ino menundukan kepalanya, "aku memintanya memanggilku dengan nama saja,"

Yoshino menatap jelaga cantik yang berkaca–kaca dihadapannya.

"Hime— _sama_...,"

"Aku tahu...kemarin aku mendengar Shikamaru memanggil seorang wanita bernama Matsuri disebuah kedai dango, dan aku jadi kesal karnanya... jadi...,"

Yoshino menatap gadis dihadapannya prihatin, ia selalu merasa apa yang Ino dan anaknya bagi selama ini bukan hanya karna hubungan antara Majikan dan pelayannya namun lebih... _seperti sepasang kekasih._

 _Ah_ , Yoshino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis "Itu bukan masalah besar, sekarang Hime— _sama_ harus bersiap–siap karna harus menyambut Sai— _sama_ ,"

Kemudian ia menatapi benda yang terselip ditelinga Ino. "Bunga apa itu Hime?,"

Ino meraih mahkota bunga itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat."Ah, ini...,"

"Bunga yang sangat kusukai,"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Terlahir dalam garis sebagai bangsawan tidak seenak yang orang biasa lihat.

Ia harus mengenakan kimono berlapis yang sangat mahal dan membuatnya sesak napas, ia harus bersikap anggun dan lembut agar dipandang terhormat, ia harus meninggikan dagunya dihadapan kalangan orang rendah. Ia harus bertutur kata sopan dikalangan rekan ayahnya.

Semuanya sudah diatur.

Segalanya sudah tertata.

Ino tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang sudah ayahnya pilihkan.

Ia harus menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya sendiri, kalau tidak semua orang akan mengkritiknya.

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Ino?,"_

 _"Jangan Hime—sama,"_

 _"Anda tidak boleh mengecewakan Inoichi—dono, Hime—sama,"_

 _"Tidak bisa Hime—sama,"_

 _"Hime—sama,"_

Ino tak suka dikritik, tapi juga tak punya kekuatan membantah. Ayahnya menuntutnya sempurna, sebagaimana wanita luar biasa yang dipuja dari kalangan bangsawan.

Ia hanya bisa menahan napas dan mengigit bibir kemudian setiap kali ia berbuat sesuatu yang mengecewakan, bahkan bila ia menunjukan senyumnya pada rakyat jelata ayahnya tak sungkan–sungkan membunuh orang–orang itu.

Bukan karna ia kejam, Inoichi hanya tak mau kalau Ino menunjukan kebaikannya ke banyak orang, ia mempunyai banyak musuh diluar sana dan takut kalau–kalau orang–orang itu akan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya.

Ino takut tiap kali berbuat kesalahan ada orang yang akan mati karnanya.

Pelayannya, orang–orang tak bersalah diluar sana, dan pengawalnya.

Lambat laun diusianya yang kedelapan, Ino sudah bisa mengatur emosinya, ia sudah bisa berjalan angkuh dan anggun dan menciptakan karakter palsu yang sangat dibanggakan ayahnya.

Namun...sejujurnya ia tersiksa.

Lalu kemudian ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

Anak dari pengasuhnya, Yoshino.

Shikamaru selalu menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk, namun tak banyak bicara. Sesekali ia akan berguman 'mendokuse' saat Ino mulai mengatainya namun toh Shikamaru tak keberatan dan Ino suka, ia suka memperlihatkan sisi lainnya pada Shikamaru.

 _Ia suka menunjukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Diri seorang Yamanaka Ino yang menyukai Nara Shikamaru._

 _._

.

"Selamat datang Danzao— _sama_ ," Inoichi menyambut pria berambut hitam itu dengan hormat, dibelakangnya tampak pria dengan rambut _eboni_ yang mengulum senyum.

"Terimakasih atas sambutannya Inoichi, karna sebentar lagi kita akan berkeluarga, bukankah lebih bagus kalau kita meniadakan sikap formal ini?,"

"Oh, tentu saja,"

"Jadi dimana calon menantuku?," pria berumur itu mengulum senyuman, Shikamaru tak tahu kenapa tapi ia tak suka dengan senyum yang ayah—anak itu berikan, terlihat berpura–pura.

 _Mungkin perasaanku saja?_

"Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba,"

Srak!

 _Fushuma_ terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yoshino yang segera menepi untuk memberikan jalan bagi sosok berkimono hitam emas dengan corak burung cicada besar dibagian depan kimononya.

Yamanaka Ino menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Ia membungkuk sebentar.

"Selamat datang, Danzao— _dono_ , Sai— _dono_ ," salamnya "maafkan kelalaian saya karna kerlambatan saya menyambut kalian,"

"Ya _kami—sama_ , apakah ini putrimu? Cantik sekali," puji Danzao lalu melirik anaknya yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Terimakasih," ujar Ino, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru yang berada disudut ruangan lalu kemudian kembali terfokuskan pada tamu istimewa ayahnya. "Mari ke _washitu_ utama," tambahnya dan kemudian menepi.

Dari penampilan, tutur kata, bahkan sikap Ino akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna bagi orang–orang disana, namun Shikamaru tahu gadis itu berbohong.

Berteriak dan mencaci adalah sikap sebenarnya milik Ino, tapi adab dan norma bangsawan memaksanya bertutur kata lembut, sopan, dan juga berbobot.

Rombongan itu berlalu saat Yoshino malah datang menghampiri anaknya.

"Ikut haha sekarang Shikamaru!,"

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya ke roka luar yang cukup jauh dan sepi.

"Wajahmu kenapa,"

"Haha tak melihatnya? Ini lebam," jawabnya sembari menguap malas.

"Apa Inoichi— _dono_ yang melakukannya?,"

Shikamaru tak menjawab, ia hanya sibuk menatapi butiran salju yang berjatuhan.

"Jangan sampai Chichi mu tahu apa yang terjadi, ia akan sangat kecewa padamu Shikamaru,"

Yoshino berbalik menjauhi Shikamaru, ia berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berkata, "jangan juga membuat Haha kecewa karna...perasaanmu padanya,"

Shikamaru membeku ditempatnya berdiri, ia menoleh dan memandangi punggung ibunya yang menjauh.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menghela napasnya pelan, ia sedang menemani Sai berkeliling kastilnya berduaan, sudah lebih dari dua hari lamanya ia tak bisa berada lama–lama disisi Shikamaru karna ayahnya terus meminta Ino melakukan pendekatan pada pria disisinya.

Sai bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan sama sekali, Ino bahkan hanya bisa menghela napas berkali–kali saat melihat pria itu sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kimononya dan menatap lama mahkota bunga yang berada ditelapak tangannya yang kini sudah mulai mengering lalu menatap lama bunga tersebut.

"Itu bunga dari luar," suara dingin Sai membawa Ino kembali kekenyataan.

"Ya?," ia bertanya memastikan, dan Sai pun menutup buku bersampulkan kertas licin berwarna merah miliknya dan berkata, "namanya _Veronica,"_ Ino mengernyit mendengar nama asing itu ditelinganya "saat aku berlayar ke daratan China bersama Shin, aku melihatnya disalah satu tempat besar disana,"

"Kau sudah pernah berlayar?," tanya Ino antutias.

"Ya, beberapa kali,"

Ino menatapnya tertarik "bagaimana dunia luar?,"

"Tidak terlalu menarik, kurasa," jawabnya seolah tak berminat menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "darimana kau mendapatkannya?," tanyanya.

"Seseorang memberikan padaku,"

"Oh," Sai memperhatikan raut wajah Ino yang terlihat lebih berbinar.

"Kudengar ada lagenda tentang bunga ini,"

"Benarkah?,"

"Ya, kau ingin dengar?," Ino tertawa kecil dan mengangguk dengan semangat, "tentu saja,"

Tanpa tahu bahwa keakraban mereka terekam di kelam lainnya yang menatap Ino terluka.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ia terduduk diatas _roka_ dengan _shoji_ kamarnya yang terbuka, hari sudah beranjak larut malam dan ia baru mendengar kabar bahwa pernikahan Ino dan Sai akan digelar kurang lebih dua bulan lagi dari sekarang.

Shikamaru memandangi tumpukan salju yang melapisi pepohonan disekitar kastil, ia mulai berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan kedepannya.

Apakah ia akan tetap berada disini atau malah berpergian dan berkelana? Lamunan Shikamaru berhenti saat ada seseorang yang menyenderkan kepalanya dipunghgungnya, tubuhnya menegang saat mencium wangi kamelia putih bercampur aroma kayu dan juga bunga plum.

"Hime?,"

"Hmm...," Ino terlihat memainkan mahkota bunga ditangannya. "Kau dapatkan ini darimana, Shika?,"

"Hutan," jawab Shikamaru kemudian dan mengingat kembali kenangannya yang mengejar orang–orang yang membidikan panah tersebut dan berakhir dengan kealphaan.

Lalu ia tak sengaja menemukan bunga ungu yang berdiri tunggal disana. "Ada apa memangnya?,"

Ino tak menjawab malah menutup matanya, punggungnya berhadapan dengan punggung Shikamaru sedangkan kepalanya berada dibawah bahu kanan sang pria.

"Hei, Shikamaru," sapanya "menurutmu bagaimana pria tadi?,"

Shikamaru terdiam dan kemudian memutar otaknya mengingat pria tersebut.

"Tampan,"

"Benarkah?," tanya Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ia juga kaya, berpendidikan, dan hebat,"

"Kenapa derajat dan garis keturunan harus ada," Ino malah bergumam sendiri, dari nadanya jelas ia tengah kecewa. "Kau juga tampan, hebat, cerdas, dan—,"

"Aku hanya anak seorang pelayan Hime— _sama_ ,"

"Bisakah kali ini kau memanggilku Ino?," Ino meminta sembari menatapi pintu shoji yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku tak pantas—,"

"Matsuri itu siapa?," sergahnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong ucapanku Ino— _Hime_?,"

Ino mengangguk meskipun gurat wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia murang puas. "Begitu ya? Aku tak sadar," jawabnya. "Sekarang cepat katakan Matsuri itu siapa?,"

"Anak penjaga kedai sup kacang merah didekat sini, kami bertemu dihutan beberapa waktu lalu saat ia hendak di serang anjing liar. Lalu aku menolongnya dan kemudian beberapa hari lalu, ia memintaku mampir ke kedainya,"

"Aku tahu," ujar Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu?,"

"Katanya rahasia membuat seorang wanita menjadi wanita,"—Ino mengikuti Shikamaru saat itu dan segera bersembunyi disalah satu semak–semak tinggi dan kemudian mendengar Shikamaru memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Mendokuse,"

Lalu kemudian hening.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali ke hutan Shika?,"

"Aku biasa melakukannya kalau senggang,"

"Kenapa tak mengajakku?,"

"Kau tak pantas berada ditempat seperti itu—,"

Ino menjauhkan dirinya dengan raut tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang mengataiku?,"tudingnya.

"Tidak—,"

"Lupakan saja! Ternyata kau sama seperti yang lainnya! Kau mengkritikku dan mengatakan aku tak pantas begini, tak bisa begitu. Kau pikir kau siapa?," ia berdiri dan segera melangkah menjauh dari kamar Shikamaru dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya tanpa tau sebuah _shoji_ yang berada disalah satu bilik ruangan itu terbuka sedikit.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru masih bergelung dibalik _futon_ tebalnya saat guncangan seseorang membuatnya terjaga.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU,"

"Ya haha?," ia menggeliat tak nyamab dan akan berniat semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke selimut tebalnya kalau saja kalimat ibunya tak segera mengembalikan alam sadarnya "bangunlah! Hime— _sama_ menghilang!,"

Kelamnya langsung terbuka dan Shikamaru otomatis segera bergerak dari tidurnya. "Kami—sama,"

"Kau tau dia kemana,"

 _Kau mengkritikku dan mengatakan aku tak pantas begini, tak bisa begitu. Kau pikir kau siapa?_

 _Hutan..._

"Aku segera kembali haha," Shikamaru menyambar katananya dan memakai _waraji_ miliknya tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah membuka shoji kamarnya dan melompat keluar.

"Shikamaru—," Yoshino berteriak setengah memanggil nama anaknya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino menatap sekeliling tempatnya berada dengan kepalanya yang berputar karna pening yang mendadak menghujamnya, pagi tadi sebelum ayam bahkan sempat berkokok ia segera mengendap–endap keluar dari kastil Yamanaka.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari tempat dengan penjagaan ketat tersebut, Ino tak mau menyebutkan hal–hal mengerikan yang tak pantas dilakukan seorang putri bangsawan.

Ia merapatkan kimononya dan terus bergerak gelisah, agak takut sebenarnya karna sepertinya oh—tidak yang benar adalah karna sesungguhnya ia sudah masuk kedalam hutan terlalu dalam dan kemudian berakhir dengan tersesat. Sudah berapa lama ia berada disini?.

Ia tidak tahu karna ada dua hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Pertama, membuktikan pada Shikamaru bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang takut oleh hal seperti ini, dan bahwa ia pantas berada dimanapun yang ia mau.

 _Kau tak pantas berada ditempat berbahaya seperti itu._

Ino menggeleng,

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak mau diremehkan oleh Shikamaru, kalau ia harus menjelajahi seluruh hutan maka akan ia lakukan meskipun harus—kalau bisa tidak— bertemu dengan anjing liar yang dibicarakan oleh Shikamaru akan ia laku—

"Ggrrhhh,"

Ino terjengit ngeri mendengar suara geraman dibalik semak–semak itu, ia mundur satu dua langkah dengan takut.

Geraman itu terdengar lagi seiring sosok berkaki empat berbulu bermata kuning menyala yang kini menatapnya dengan dengkingan tertahan.

Oh. Ini dia.

Ino meneguk air liurnya susah payah, ia mengambil potongan ranting yang berada didekatnya dan kemudian mengacungkannya dengan ragu.

"Mu—mundur!," ia berseru dengan nada panik, tapi anjing itu tak bergeming bahkan makin berkalan mendekat kearah Ino yang makin mundur.

"Mundur!," serunya lagi.

"Gggrrrrhhhmmm," anjing itu mengeram lagi lalu melompat menerjang Ino yang langsung jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah berlapiskan salju. "Aaaaaarrggghhh," ia berteriak saat anjing hitam itu malah jatuh berdebam didepannya. Ia melihat punggung seseorang yang berdiri didepannya dan terenyuh saat tau itu adalah Shikamaru, kaki bagian depan anjing tersebut terluka, dan dengan suara dengkingan yang menyakitkan telinga, hewan buas itu berlalu dari sana. Ino sudah hendak berdiri agar bisa memeluk pria tersebut, saat ia malah tak sengaja menginjak ujung kimono—nya dan jatuh berdebam kembali diatas tanah, ia meringis sakit namun yang naasnya bagi Ino karna ranting yang ia bawa memiliki ujung runcing yang berhasil menggores pipinya.

SRAK!

Shikamaru yang terkejut segera duduk dihadapan tuan putrinya. "Ino!," ia tercekat dan kemudian panik melihat titik darah yang menuruni wajah Ino dengan luka gores yang cukup panjang meski tak terlalu dalam, "kau—,"

Shikamaru memeluk Ino kemudian. "Kau baik–baik saja?,"

"Shikamaru bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!," ia menjerit dan meronta mencoba lepas dari dekapan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau baru datang ha? Kau tak tau aku ketakutan setengah mati?," jeritnya kemudian.

Shikamaru merasakan kupingnya berdengung namun ia mencoba menulikannya. "As—astaga, maafkan aku,"

 _Kenapa juga ia yang harus minta maaf kalau yang salah Ino?_ Tapi Shikamaru memang seperti itu, ia selalu terlihat lemah dihadapan Ino.

"Hiksss... kau bodoh—,"

Sebuah sapuan lembut menekan bibir ranum Ino, Shikamaru mengecupnya dengan lembut, ia memejamkan mata kemudian untuk menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menggelitik hatinya saat Ino malah terdiam dengan mata membulat yang lucu, ia membiarkan Shikamaru menciumi sekitar wajahnya, bahkan menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka dipipinya. "Sudah sembuh," ucapnya kemudian dengan suara serak, Ino meletakan tangannya dipipinya yang telah dijilat oleh Shikamaru.

"Apa—yang—kau,"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman simpulnya dan kemudian melepaskan dekapan hangat dari tubuh Ino. Ia menyimpan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Ino yang memegangi pipinya. "Aku akan selalu mendampingi anda apapun yang akan terjadi,"— _aku sangat mencintaimu._

"aku akan selalu setia padamu, Ino,"— _aku akan selalu melindungimu._

Ino terpaku mendengar suara ringan Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau tiba–tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini?,"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya saat mendapati keadaan dingin yang makin membuat tulang menggigil.

"Kita harus kembali kekastil sekarang," ia menarik tangan Ino saat pergerakannya terhenti karna ada seseorang yang menyodongkan pedangnya keleher Shikamaru.

Sai berdiri disana dengan sepuluh orang pria bersenjata yang Ino ketahui adalah pasukan ayahnya.

"Apa–apaan kalian!," Ino meninggikan suaranya melihat salah satu dari mereka memukuk tengkuk Shikamaru dengan kasar dan menyebabkannya limbung keatas tanah.

"Kami diperintahkan menangkapnya, Hime— _sama,"_

Shikamaru mencoba bergerak menatap wajah Ino tapi seseorang menginjak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Sai!," Ino membentak pria itu dengan mata mengkilat marah.

"Kita kembali kekastil," Sai menarik tubuh Ino untuk berdiri dan kemudian menatap wajah Ino yang terluka, dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Ino melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang diseret oleh dua pengawal dengan kurang ajarnya. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!," pekik Ino tak terima, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bibir Shikamaru bergerak dan mengatakan "Jaga dirimu,"

"Diam saja atau kau mau pria itu mati hm?," perkataan Sai ditelinganya membuat Ino merinding ketakutan, dan kemudian ia tertawa dalam hati dan mengingat ucapan ayahnya.

 _Disisi putri Yamanaka ada seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat menganggu, kau tak 'kan bisa mendapatkan hatinya kalau tak menyingkarkan pria itu._

 _Aku akan menyingkarkannya, dan ia sudah kusingkirkan._

Sai tersenyum miring melihat tatapan Ino yang seolah takut padanya.

 _Kau milikku seutuhya Ino, bukan hanya sekedar status tapi kini seluruh hal yang ada didirimu adalah milikku._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya terhempas diatas tanah, dengan lutut yang terlebih dahulu beradu oleh rasa dingin yang kemudian merayapi setiap sel dibadannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap semua orang yang kini menatapnya.

Ibunya juga sama, disisinya dengan bibir memucat dan juga berlutut.

"Nara Shikamaru!," suara Inoichi menggema dipelataran kastil, memberikan sensasi yang terasa meneror tulang "apa kau mengakui bahwa kau mengkhianatiku?!,"

Shikamaru terhenyak, ia tak bisa berucap apapun.

"Apa benar kau sengaja mempengaruhi anakku untuk pergi kehutan! Jawab aku!,"

Bugh!

Inoichi memukulkan sarung katana miliknya dengan kasar kewajah Shikamaru sehingga tak ayal membuat pria itu rubuh. Ia hendak membantahnya, namun Shikamaru memikirkan konsekuensi selanjutnya.

Jika ia bilang tidak, maka Ino lah yang akan terluka, bagaimana kalau Ino diperlakukan seperti ini nantinya? Ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah karna menganggap Ino bukanlah sosok yang pantas menyandang gelar Yamanaka.

Shikamaru membiarkan tendangan, pukulan, dan makian menghujamnya.

Inoichi memang tak pernah kasar pada Ino, namun mendengar dari cerita ibunya yang berkata bahwa dulu ada saatnya Ino akan ditampar oleh ayahnya dengan keras dan ia akab sakit panas beberapa hari setelahnya membuat hatinya bersikukuh untuk tetap diam.

"Yoshino! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu ha? Apa kau tahu bahwa sehak kemarin ia menunjukan pemberontakan padaku?,"

Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara tangis ibunya yang sangat pelan. "Maafkan saya—,"

"Kau akan dihukum mati!,"

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya. "Tidak! Jangan Inoichi—sama!," ia mengiba dengan suara yang pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ini bukan salah Haha, aku tak bermaksud membuat Ino—hime pergi ke hutan," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa Shikamaru? Kau berniat mencelakakannya?," Sai berkata dengan nada dingin. "Membuat wajah seorang putri bangsawan terluka sebelum ia menikah, bahkan kematian saja tak pantas untukmu,"

"Kau juga akan dihukum mati, Shikamaru," ucap Inoichi.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya, Inoichi-jiisan,"

"Silahkan," Inoichi memilih mundur ketempat yang cukup jauh dan mendapati Yoshino yang menatapnya dengan memelas namun di acuhkan olehnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Shikaku._

 _Aku hanya ingin melindungi Ino._

Ia kini berdiri disisi Danzao dan menyaksikan Sai yang sudah menarik katana miliknya dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Kau menyukai istriku ya? Lucu sekali,"

Dan napas Shikamaru terasa tersendat sekarang.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _"Katanya kalau tiga buah bunga Veronica dikumpulkan dan diminum kedalam teh yang telah ditetesi oleh darah orang yang kita cintai maka ia akan terus setia pada kita,"_

 _"Sungguh?,"_

 _"Tentu saja,"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku harus mencari cara ke hutan,"_

 _"Aku juga,"—aku sedang mencari cara menyingkirkan Nara itu._

 _"Kau juga ingin ke hutan?,"_

 _"Mungkin—,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"APA? Yoshino akan dihukum mati?," Ino berteriak dihadapan pelayannya yang bernama Yukata, bibirnya terbuka menganga, gadis belia berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Iya, Inoichi _—dono_ bilang ini karna Shikamaru membawa anda kehutan, dan juga karna wajah anda terluka,"

"Wajahku hanya terluka sedikit, ini akan segera sembuh," Ino berdiri dari futon—nya dan kemudian menatap wajah Kurenai—tabib kastil Yamanaka dengan pandangan nanar. "Hanya untuk luka kecil seperti ini, ia akan membunuh orang," jelaganya mulai beekaca–kaca, ia lalu segera keluar setengah berlari dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hime—,"

"Biarkan saja, Yukata,"

"Tapi Kurenai— _san,"_

"Kau tak berhak mencegahnya,"

"Ba—baik,"

Ino merasakan deru napasnya yang terputus–putus saat kaki–kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah melewati semua ruangan dengan tergesa–gesa.

Masa bodoh dengan sikap anggun yang ia pertahankan, ia tak perduli lagi sekarang.

"Chichi!," ia membuka _fusuma_ yang menghubungkan dengan perkarangan kastil Yamanaka.

"Lukaku tidak pa—,"

Sraaaaaatttttt!

Jelaganya melebar melihat leher pria yang mengisi ruang hatinya telah ditebas oleh pria berambut eboni tepat didepan matanya. Tubuh Shikamaru jatuh diatas salju putih yang mulai berwarna merah, wajahnya tepat menghadap kearah Ino.

"ti—TTIIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!," Ino menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, tubuhnya merosot jatuh diatas tatami dingin sembari menutup telinganya dengan keras. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan! Jangan!," ia menangis ditempatnya duduk saat para pelayan datang menghampirinya dan berniat membawa Ino kedalam. Ino menatap semua orang disana penuh dengan kebenciaan, jelaganya berbanjirkan air bening. Inoichi membatu ditempatnya berdiri, Yoshino ikut menangis melihat tuan putrinya yang meraung disana. "Lepaskan aku sialan! Lepaskan!," ia meronta dari tangan–tangan yang menyentuhnya tersebut.

"INO!," teriak Inoichi marah. Ino malah tak menghiraukannya, ia berlari kearah tubuh yang tergeletak disana dan kemudian menaruh kepala Shikamaru dipangkuannya.

"Shika... Shikkaa.. kau bercanda 'kan?," bisiknya sembari memeluk kepala pria itu, Shikamaru tak bersuara, matanya menutup dengan kulit wajah yang memucat. "Shika, Shika, kumohon!," Ino mengecup bibir dingin itu mendapatkan respon, " tadi kau melakukannya, dan lukaku sembuh 'kan? Sekarang kenapa tidak?," ia bertanya dengan isakan yang memilukan. Tanpa sengaja mahkota bunga berwarna ungu jatuh diatas dada pria itu, Ino menyimpannya disaku kimono miliknya selama ini, dan itu makin membuat tangisan Ino mengeras. Ia menyapukan bunga itu digaris leher yang menciptakan keluarnya cairan merah pekat yang terhenti dan kemudian memakannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!," bentak Inoichi. Ino mengusap bibirnya yang bernodakan darah dan dengan gilanya ia malah membuka obi kimononya dan kemudian melemparkannya kemanapun juga, ia melangkah maju dan mendekat kearah Sai yang terdiam tak bersuara.

"KENAPA KALIAN BISA MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU SEDANG AKU TIDAK? Kenapa! Kenapa!," ia melucuti kimononya hingga gini tersisa baju dalam berwarna putih miliknya, ia mengigil kedinginan "padahal aku membutuhkannys...padahal aku sangat membutuhkannya," guman Ino ditengah terpaan angin musim dingin, Inoichi merasaka firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Bruk.

Ino menjatuhkan lututnya diatas tanah dihadapan pria tersebut.

"Bunuh aku juga, Sai,"

Semua orang terperangah mendengar ucapan Ino. Sai menatap tak percaya, "apa–apaan kau Ino!," ia berteriak membentak tapi Ino tak menjawab, ia malah tertawa dengan keras. "Kalau begitu...aku saja yang MEMBUNUHMU!," teriakan merdu itu diakhiri dengan suara tusukan dibagian perut pria bermata eboni yang terbelalak tak percaya tersebut, Ino menarik katananya dam memutarkannya dengan mudah hingga menusuk bagian vital pria dihadapannya "Kau sengaja mengatakan tentang omong kosong soal bunga itu untuk menjebakku ya?,"

"uhukk—Kau baru sadar?,"

Ino berdiri dan kemudian menatap wajah Sai dengan raut datar. "kau mempermainkan orang yang salah-,"

Sratt!

Tanpa ragu Ino menarik katana Sai hingga baju putihnya bernodakan darah, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menebas leher pria tersebut. "MATI SAJA KAU!," pekiknya.

Dan detik berikutnya kepala Sai sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan bunyi tubuh yang jatuh berdebam.

"SAI!," Danzao berteriak marah.

"INO!," Inoichi membentak tak percaya, tapi Ino tak bergeming, masih berdiri disana dengan wajah yang dibasahi air dan darah secara bersamaan. "Mati dan membusuklah disana,"

Ia menoleh memandangi ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan wajahnya mengeras, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada tatapan orang–orang yang menatapinya takut–takut.

"Khehh kenapa? Kalian mau melawanku?," serunya lantang, kemudian bibirnya yang membiru bergetar melihat ayahnya yang sudah akan berlari padanya namun terhenti. "Ini salahmu Chichi! Salahmu yang sudah menciptakan seorang monster sepertiku?,"

"Aku punya banyak hal yang belum kukatakan padanya, ada banyak hal yang belum Shikamaru ucapkan padaku-,"

Ino menangis dan melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik Shikamaru, tanpa ragu ia kembali menggerakan katananya menusuk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Shikamaru—uhuk—uhuk," Ino merasakan cairan berbau besi mengalir lewat bibirnya dan kemudian ia menangis, merasakan perih mengoyak hatinya."Terimakasih,"

Bruk.

Ino terjatuh dengan tubuh bersimbahkan darah, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan wajah dingin Shikamaru disana.

Salju menempuk dan meninggalkan pedih dari hati mereka yang terperas melihat keadaan tersebut, Inoichi jatuh berlutut ditempatnya dan Danzao hanya bisa menutup kedua kelopak matanya tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Inoichi—,"

"Maafkan aku,"

.

.

.

"Begini lebih baik,"— _kau sangat cantik._

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?,"— _Aku tak bisa lagi berada disisimu_

"Aku akan selalu mendampingi anda apapun yang akan terjadi,"— _aku takkan pergi darimu._

"Jaga dirimu,"—Aku _mencintaimu_

"aku akan selalu setia padamu, Ino,"— _aku akan selalu melindungimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Shika,"— _Aku takut kehilanganmu._

"Terimakasih,"— _Aku mencintaimu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada kejanggalan diantara mereka,_

 _Ada kata yang terucap dengan cara yang berbeda,_

 _Veronica hanyalah simbol kesetiaan,_

 _Bahwa ketidaklengkapan yang terjadi pada keduanya,_

 _Tertutupi oleh kehadirannya._

 _Sejak detik dimana Shikamaru memberikan_

 _Veronika padanya,_

 _Mereka terikat untuk tetap bersama_

 _dalam benang merah yang tak kasat mata._

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Omake_**

 _1200 Yeara ago._

Jelaga itu menatap bunga berkelopak empat berwarna ungu kesukaanya, ia mengigit bibirnya mengamati bunga itu dengan seksama. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan lewat pukul lima lebih, namun gadis berparas cantik itu malah asik mengamati bunga yang berada dikebun anak-anak botani. Ia terlihat berpikir keras dan mengerjapkan matanya saat pundak seseorang menyenggol pundaknya. "Hei!," sang gadis mengumpat tak terima saat sosok berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu malah hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa?," pria itu menoleh dan menatap sosok cantik bermahkota pirang dihadapannya.

"Kau kemana saja, Shikamaru?," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima diacuhkan oleh pria yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Apa harus kulaporkan padamu Ino? Mendokuse,"

"Kau kejam sekali," Ino memasang wajah sedihnya dan jelaganya sudah akan berkaca-kaca kalau saja Shikamaru tak memotongnya dengan berkata. "Ayo ku traktir,"

"Yeaahh!," Ino bersorak dan segera merangkul Shikamaru.

"Lucu sekali mereka memujamu sebagai salah salah satu putri sekolahan melihat tingkahmu yang labil seperti ini,"

"Aku hanya akan labil dihadapanmu, Shika~koi," ujar Ino lalu tertawa kecil mendengar suara Shikamaru yang berdecak tak suka. "dasar bodoh,"

"AkU tau kau mencintaiku, aku juga,"

"Apa–apaan kau?,"

"Ho? Wajahmu memerah tuh, astaga! Kau merona? Kau menyukaiku?,"

"Tidak!,"

"Bohong! Telingamu memerah, aku melihatnya,"

Shikamaru memegangi telinganya dan menggeleng berkeras bahwa ia tidak merona.

"Mengaku sajalah!,"

"Tidak!,"

"Ya sudah," jawab Ino dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal. "Sebentar lagi valentine, kau mau apa?,"

"Tidak perlu repot,"

"Ayolah Shika~,"

Shikamaru berhenti dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan, ia melepaskan cengkraman Ino, lalu berlalu dari sana dengan wajah memerah.

Ino tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa kelopak bunga yang ia perhatikan tadi terlepas ditiup angin penghujung musim dingin.

Berhembus dan menjadi kepingan yang memencar kesegala arah.

Aku. Ingin. Kau.

* * *

Happy Brithday Bola—nee, maaf kalau ffnya jelek ya xD

Dan maaf juga udah telat banget publishnya.

Ya, bagaimana perasaan anda pemirsa? Apakah cukup terbawa sampai menangis? Karna jujur aja Floo buatnya dari jam satu dinihari sampai jam empat dan berakhir dengan mata sembab karna nulis sambil nangis.

Dan bagi yang tanya kapan ff lain Floo publish? Sabar dear~

Satu-satulah xD.

Bagi yang nunggu _What if_ kalau ga ada halangan malam nanti chap dua publish, atau paling lambat besok? Ya, doain aja. Karna even udah hampir selesai, Floo juga lagi ngejar semuanya buat cepat rampung, mungkin ada dua ff yang bakal nyusul. Tapi kalau ga sempat ya apa boleh buat?

Sigh, makasih bagi yang udah review, follow, favorit, dan tak lupa para sillent reader.

Floo mencintai kalian semua :*

 **Samarinda 14 februari 2016**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**

 **Long Live ShikaIno!**


End file.
